Adorable
by Princeoftheundead
Summary: AU- It was a typical day in the life of Shizuo Heiwajima's life, hard and enraging. Never was he expecting to find a stray cat on his way home, especially one as adorable as Izaya !
1. Bad Day

**Warning: BoyXBoy relationships** You have been warned^^

Rain streaked through the grey sky, pounding on the naked form of a broken figure.

_It hurts..._fragmented words manage to string together a single thought, which was repeatedly continued. _It hurts, it hurts, it hurts…why…?_

New thoughts swam to his foggy mind. Shattered images forming a horrible collage of pain and agony. _Pain, so much pain…_

Whimpers joined in with the falling rain, until the two sounds melded together.

"Why…" he whispered this time, forcing pain hazed eyes open to stare at a bleeding sky.

He could remember the shaking pistol held up to his head. The cool feel of the metal, the scent of sweat and blood, his blood, the cracks of whips and slashes of knives that sung throughout the air. They had taken everything he had left. His home, his innocence, and they were about to take the final thing they could, his life. Blood wept from their wounds, ensuring his demise. No one would save him. Who would be wondering the alley's in the middle of the storm. No, he had been discarded, something once valuable that they had broken!

Lips parted slightly he blinked slowly. The rain seemed surreal as it streaked towards him. Black waves of unconsciousness battered him until he relented, drowning within the seas of death.

_Why…_

Shizuo Heiwajima was a walking, talking time bomb. Blonde hair hung over eyes of darkened coffee, which spelt the doom of whoever was caught within their gaze, a tall, well defined figure stood stooped, hands shoved within pockets, and a ciggy hung from scowling lips. A dark coat was thrown over his usual work attire, that of a bartenders, and slowly slickened as the rain abused it.

This formidable figure stalked through the alley's on his way home, not wanting to run into a soul. A foul mood had seized his mind and raged pulsed softly at the edges of his thoughts. Any soul unfortunate to meet up with him tonight was likely to get a VIP ride in an ambulance.

Of course, he had just been fired from his job, again! This time it wasn't even his fault. All he had done was break the nose of a drunkard who had blatantly groped him, him, Shizuo Heiwajima. He hadn't even thrown anything at the man and he had been fired. Damn…

He didn't really _need _the job, his parents still paid for rent and such even though they had kicked him out of the house three years ago, but right now he was trying to save up for college, because that brilliant mind of his refused to allow him to get a scholarship on that alone.

"Damn…" he muttered, kicking at a can. It skittered across the wet asphalt, striking a pile of rags at a great force.

The 'pile of rags' suddenly moved, making him jump. He may the strength of Super Man but he was still scared of creepy things, like that the haunting moaning that was coming from that 'pile of rags'.

"It's probably just a cat…" he muttered, hating himself for his being a coward. Just to prove to himself that he was not going to let some cat scare him he stalked towards the rags. It moved again but he held his pace until he drew within three paces of it. His footsteps fell silent as his foot came down on a river of red.

"Blood…?" a dark feeling suddenly told him that whatever that was, it was not a cat. He ventured forth the remaining distance and knelt. Two ears, black cat ears, poked out from crimson stained cloth. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, see, it was just a stupid cat. Just to make sure though he pulled off the cloth and froze.

A boy… it was a boy… with ears…

The boy was stripped of everything besides wounds, which still allowed blood to pass through the torn flesh. The cloth was still settled on the small of the boy back, which looked much too thin. Bruises colored such pale skin. A series of cuts were etched into the once smooth skin of the boy's back. Another moan confirmed that the boy was alive, if only barely. The head moved enough for him to see a black eye and a split lip. Another series of darkening bruises clung to the boy's neck. Damn, this kid was a rape victim.

He stood up and sighed. Damn cosplayers, what did they expect to happen when dressed up like anime character, most of whom wore little to no clothing. Well, looked like he had to do something to help this boy.

He stripped himself of his coat and laid it over the boy before picking him up. Damn, this kid was light and those ribs definitely should not be protruding that much. Making sure he had a firm grasp on this stick of a figure he turned and headed towards his apartment. Thank god he lived alone or else this would be a bitch to explain.

Once safely out of the rain and under a roof he set the boy down. Now that he had a better chance to examine the kid he saw that the kid was older than he thought, maybe only a year or two younger than himself. Raven black locks spilt over pale skin and closed eyes. Almost bloodless, yet bloodied, lips were parted at they dragged rattling breathes in. He really hoped that this kid didn't catch pneumonia or anything like that.

He could also see that the injuries weren't as bad as the shadows had made them out to be. Though they were still fairly deep, a few still bleeding, stitches didn't seem to be in need. Though he could tell that some serious S&M had occurred.

"Poor kid," he shook his head slowly, staring at the unconscious figure. Even if the kid was one of those damn cosplayers he surely didn't deserve this.

He made his way to the bathroom, grabbing a wash cloth and a first aid kit. Deciding to leave the coat covering the boy's lower half, not looking forward to treating below the waist, he started disinfecting and stopping the bleeding on the boy's chest.

The boy stirred slightly, lips forming words but sound never escaping. Soft eyelashes fluttered. He hoped the boy wasn't about to wake up, he really didn't want to deal with an awake injured boy at the moment, unconscious was much better, didn't complain as much.

As though hearing his wishes, and wishing to defy them, the boy's eyes opened half-mast. Red orbs, clouded by pain, slowly slithered around the room, trying to make out their surroundings.

He saw the red eyes and sighed, he really hated cosplayers. Really, who would ever want to have red eyes, red, what the hell! Talk about unnatural. Ah, he was so not in the mood to deal with any conscious person.

The boy coughed, raising a weak hand that caught splotches of red. Aww, damn, this kid really was sick. Those red eyes, which had been closed in pain as he coughed, were once again open and staring at him. A moment passed. Then those eyes focused, followed by piercing shrieks of fear that filled the air.


	2. Enter Izaya Orihara

**Waning MalXMale relations**

Shizuo watched as the boy fell from the couch and scampered into the corner. Thankfully the screaming had ceased, but a pounding headache stood as the aftermath. Ah, why couldn't the boy had stayed unconscious for another few hours, was that too much to ask?

"Look," he sighed, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy eyed him warily. His coat, which he had used to cover the boy, now stood as a shield between the boy and the rest of the world. Those blood red eyes watched his every movement. Knowing that going towards the boy would scare him even more he slumped down against the couch.

"Want me to finish patching you up?" he asked, waving a bandage. The boy blinked in shock and looked down at his chest, were the cuts were already sealed up. "I never got to your back,"

The boy looked back up at him with a skeptical eye. Slowly, the boy slinked towards him, still holding his coat. Upon reaching him the boy turned around and exposed his back. He knew he should thank the boy or something; meaningless words that would make the boy feel better, but he was still in a bad mood and didn't bother, getting patched up would have to be enough of a reward for the boy.

The boy winced slightly as he, not so gentle, applied whatever this stuff was that cleansed cuts, and slapped a bandage on over them. Done with his back he handed the boy the first aid kit.

"Here, now that you're awake I trust you can stick a couple of bandages on whatever cuts are on your lower body," he said. "While you do that I'll go grab you some clothes."

The boy nodded as he rose and disappeared into his room. As he searched his closet he mentally cursed the boy for being so tiny. There was really nothing that was going to fit the boy, but oh well. He managed to find an old coat of his brothers, and some sweats and boxers that might fit him.

When he walked back into the living room the boy was sitting on the couch, using his coat as a blanket. He threw the clothes at the boy.

"There you go the bathrooms over there," he pointed down the hallway. The boy nodded and scurried off. Not bothering with watching to make sure the boy would be alright he made his move to the kitchen.

Halfway through heating up some leftovers he thought of the boy and grabbed some for him too. The kid was probably starving and since he was already here it wouldn't be too much work. As the food heated up in the microwave he made his way back to the living room.

"Eto…" a voice turned his attention to the hallway.

The boy stood there in only the coat he had thrown to him. The coat was black with fur trimming and barely covering the necessary parts, but still too big in the sleeves. A light dusting of pink now colored the boys cheeks and water dripped from the boy's hair, as though he had taken a shower. Now that the boy was clean he could tell that he was actually really cute. Those red eyes looked towards him, curious, but not meek.

He had to fight done a blush at just how cute the stranger was, then he realized that the boy was still wearing the ears and tail and flushed for a whole new reason.

"Why the hell are you still wearing those stupid things?" he demanded, trying to keep his temper. He hated cosplayers, hated them! They were way too annoying, and most of them supported yaoi…

"Because you gave it to me," the boy said, talking for the first time.

"No, I mean the stupid ears and tail." He yelled, unable to keep his temper down.

"Oh," the boy's mouth opened in a small o that quickly turned into a smirk. "Sorry, but they're real,"

"What?!" he exploded. No, he was not going to house some kid that was constantly going to look like a cosplayer, not happening.

The boy shrugged like it was no big deal and waltzed over to him. He stopped, delicately sniffing the air. "What's cooking?"

"What do you mean their real?!" Shizuo demanded of the boy.

The boy sighed and looked over at him with impatient red eyes. "They're real, alright. Is that such a big deal?"

"Show me," he challenged.

The boy sighed once more, rolling those red orbs of his, before batting the man with his tail. "Believe me now,"

The man blinked several times in shock before continuing to yell. "Why the hell do you have a tail and ears? A cat tail and ears?"

"How am I supposed to know?" he was rapidly losing interest in this conversation, paying more attention to the smell of food coming from the kitchen.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" the man yelled, absolutely fuming. He turned back to the man and leaned back to study him. Tall, blonde hair, well defined without being overly muscular, a sweet caramel hue that colored his eyes, sun kissed skin, and nice facial features. Overall he was pretty hot.

He finally turned his attention to the man's question. "I don't know. I was abandoned in a cardboard box as a child and grew up in an orphanage." He looked back into the kitchen. "What are you cooking?"

"A cardboard…?" Shizuo trailed off, deciding he didn't want to know anymore. Instead he decided just to answer the others question. "Rice and teriyaki chicken."

The boy stuck his tongue out. "Bleh. Do you have anything good, like fish or something?"

He stared at the boy in shock before opting to glare. The boy looked expectedly at him, not even feeling the heat of his glare.

"Do you?" the boy finally asked.

"You little…" he trailed off, too mad to continue.

The boy shrugged and walked past him into the kitchen. "Guess I'll just have to find something myself,"

He left the blonde man in the living room with his jaw hanging open. The kitchen was a mess, plate and glasses everywhere. He made his way through the mess and to the fridge. Finding nothing in there he made his way to the cupboards.

"Popcorn," he exclaimed. Just as he turned around to look for the microwave it beeped, signaling the end of its mission.

The man came into the kitchen just as he was taking out the other food and putting in his popcorn.

"What do you think you are doing?" the man yelled at him.

"Making popcorn," he said, pressing the button command on the microwave.

"No you're not," the man growled. A hand grabbed the back of his jacket and he was dragged away from the microwave.

"No," he whined, struggling against the inhuman grip. "Let me go,"

"Do you think you can just waltz in here and do whatever the hell you would like," the man asked.

"Well, you did save me," he reasoned. "So that means that I'm going to recompense you later."

"Huh?" the man asked, sounding confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Wait," he stopped struggling and turned around, a smirk blooming on his face. "You're telling me you saved me without knowing who I am,"

Shizuo was thrown into confusion as the boy doubled over in laughter. The soft pedals of laughter that came from the boy were contagious yet chilling.

"What are you talking about…?" he asked, slightly dreading the answer.

"Oh, this is too good." The boy said. "Some ridiculously hot dude saves my ass and he doesn't even know who I am,"

"Who are you?" he asked. The microwave beeped, drawing the boy's attention for a fraction of a second before it was back on him.

The boy smirked slowly, almost seductively. "I am Izaya Orihara," the boy wound those pale arms his neck, bring that cute yet now highly seductive face inches within his. He tensed as he felt the boy press against him. Those red eyes, now at half mast, stared deeply into his and he wanted to lean back, but couldn't, caught in the moment by surprise. "Ikebukuro's most popular and wanted prostitute."

_Um, sorry I didn't get this up sooner, I'm still trying to figure out how everything works^^ Thanks so much for all the reviews that were left, they are what inspired me to write more! Thanks for all the support and I should have more chapters up soon!_


	3. Rules & Conditions

Rated M (for Shizuo's lovely language) and some suggestive scenes later on (sorry for changing it!)

Shizuo gaped at the other, unable to find his voice. Whatever he had been expecting it wasn't that. Not only did he have a damned cosplayer, he now had fucked up slut (literally). See, good deeds never went unpunished. Never again was he to help a stranger, never again.

"Kitty got your tongue," the boy purred, then laughed at the irony.

He tried to say something but only a mess of disconnected sounds and choking noises ensured.

The boy laughed again and left him to grab the now ready popcorn.

"Don't worry," the boy said, popping a buttery piece of popcorn into his mouth. "I won't do anything to you," the boy paused, putting on a sultry smirk, "Unless you want to of course. I definitely wouldn't mind being fucked by a hunk like you. " a wink followed those words.

Heat flushed his face as he stared wide eyed at the other, unable to respond to that. Suddenly, he was too aware on how much skin that jacket was showing and the fact that nothing was worn beneath it.

"Aww," the boy skipped over to him and poked him in the nose, dragging him from his shock. "You're so cute when you blush." The boy took a step back and munched on another piece of popcorn. "By the way, what's your name?"  
"Heiwajima Shizuo…" he said, now focusing on keeping his temper under control.

"Shizuo…" the boy, Izaya he reminded himself, said, testing out the name. "Shizuo…"Suddenly those red eyes lit up in delight. "Shizu~chan!

"What The Hell?" he yelled, unable to keep ahold of his temper.

Izaya cocked his head to the side, unable to understand Shizu~chan's violent behavior. "What's wrong Shizu~chan?"

"Do not call me that," Shizuo muttered darkly.

Izaya just shrugged and threw his barely touched popcorn into the trash. Next he stretched, sending his arms above his head and hiking up his jacket.

Shizuo looked over at the wrong time. He whirled around, face aflame, retinas burned.

Izaya looked over, wondering what was wrong with the blonde before remembering that he didn't have anything under the jacket.

"Oops," he giggled, blushing slightly, "Sorry,"

_Deep breathes, _Shizuo chanted to himself until his composure was regained.

"Have you taken a shower yet?" he asked.

"No, but I did wash myself up a little in the sink," Izaya said.

"Go take a shower," he said.

Izaya walked over to him, "Shizu-chan," he started with a dangerous glint in those red orbs, "Would you like to help me? I might need somebody to wash my back,"

Shizuo tracked down, apprehended, and violently murdered the images that came to mind, instead glaring at the slut before him.

"Go, now,"

Izaya giggled like a child and made his way to the bathroom.

"This time put on the underwear, even if it is big," he called to that small retreating back.

"Aww," Izaya called back sadly with a small laugh teasing the end.

He sighed and grabbed his food from the counter, quickly scarfing it down as Izaya took a shower. Thankfully, his food wasn't real so it didn't wither away at the intense glare he was currently giving it.

A loud chirping reminded him of the cell phone Shinra had forced upon him. He fished it out of his vest pocket and checked the caller I.D. Well, speak of the devil.

"Shinra," he greeted the caller.

"Oh, Shizuo," Shinra's overly happy, completely gay voice hailed. "How are you doing?"

He thoughts about his 'guest' and decided not to share his feeling, Shinra didn't like swearing, and instead when for the somewhat neutral, "What do you want?"

"Ah, I'm so sad," Shinra sang, remorse nowhere to be found. "To think that I only call you up because I want something," a dramatic sigh, "But, while we're on the subject I do need something from you."

"What?" he asked with a sigh.

"I need an itsy bitsy teeny tiny favor," Shinra's voice grew as what could only be considered little with his words. He sighed and hung his head.

"No Shinra, you cannot dissect me,"

Shinra let out a laugh, "No, no, not this time. Though, if you ever change your mind, I'm always ready. I think I actually found a needle that will break through your skin. Plus a new drug product-"

"Shinra," he warned a deep growl in his throat.

"Oh, sorry, got off subject," Shinra laughed. That go lucky bastard… "I have some great news!"

"And?" He asked, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Me and Celty are getting married~!" he had to hold the phone away from his ear as Shinra's voice shot up several octaves.

"And why does this concern me?" he asked, halfway tempted just to hang up.

"What?!" Shinra asked as though shocked beyond all belief. "You're not jumping at joy at the union of the happiest, most perfectest couple in the world? You're heartless!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now, to the point," he prompted.

"Well, I need a best man, and since your my best friend you also get to be my best friend~! Shizuo… Shizuo… are you still there?"

"What do you mean best man?" he yelled. "I don't want to go to some stuffy wedding! Just to stand beside you like an idiot."

"Aww, please," Shinra begged. "Please, please, please, please, please!"

"Fine," he growled. "But only on one condition. I only have to stay for the ceremony and I do not have to make any lam ass speech."

Shinra sighed. "Alright, as long as you come, I'll tell you all the details later!"

"Okay," he said, mentally cussing himself out for ever agreeing. "I'm hanging up now.

"Wait, just remember, you have to bring a date!" Shinra chirped happily.

"What?!" he yelled enraged only to find that Shinra had already disconnected. "That damn bastard…"

"Shizu-chan~!" a voice from behind him sung.

He turned around to see Izaya waving at him. The boy was still slightly damp, beads of water clinging to those black locks and pale skin. The pale skin that was covered by his clothes. An overly large shirt and, thankfully, boxers. Wait, he never…

"Where did you get the shirt from?" he growled.

"Huh?" Izaya asked, looking down at his attire. "From your room,"

"When did I say that you could go in there!?" he yelled, still pissed about the whole Shinra ordeal.

Izaya just smiled cutely. "You didn't,"

That damn, cat cosplaying slut! Just waltz right in here and take all my crap would you!?

"By the way," Izaya said, walking over to the seething Shizuo. "Thank you for everything,"

Shizuo looked down and wish he hadn't. Damn those puppy…kitty eyes, they were going to be the death of him!

"Whatever…"

Izaya smiled, not as innocent this time, and strode just a couple of steps closer, a couple of steps too close. "Want to go back into the bedroom with me?"  
"What?!" he exclaimed, blushing red as he read into those words.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm beat!" Izaya exclaimed, stretching his arms. Shizuo was glad that Izaya was now wearing underwear.

Izaya turned and headed down the hall towards Shizuo's bedroom, which he had found after taking a shower. "You coming?" he called over his shoulder. He only had to wait three second before he heard footsteps following him.

Shizuo's room was huge, or at least in comparison to where he lived. His whole entire apartment, which he shared with another person, could have fit within Shizuo's room. It even had a closet!

He yawned, sleep catching up with him. Suddenly, that fluffy bed looked very inviting. Without warning he ran and face dived into the soft blankets and puffy pillows.

"Nyah~!" he mewled as he snuggled up in the warmth. Never, in his life, had he ever been in such a soft bed. Such luxuries were unknown of in his childhood.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked him.

"Cuddling," he cooed into the pillow.

"Why?" Shizuo asked, sounding perplexed.

"I've never been in such a soft bed before," he confessed.

A sigh, then, "What the hell was your childhood like?"

He shrugged, feeling his smile slowly slipping from his lips. "I was an orphan. We had to share everything and money was budgeted."

"Oh," Shizuo said, sounding uncomfortable. "I'm...sorry…?"

"It's alright," he looked up, putting on a sexy smirk. "Wanna come cuddle with me, Shizu~chan?"

He was rewarded by an inflamed face and a stuttering yell of 'NO!' He laughed, moving into an upright position, cuddling a pillow in his lap.

"You're cute," he said, earning another blush.

"S-shut up!" Shizuo yelled. He just laughed, having way to much fun teasing the blonde.

"Come on, let's get to bed," Shizuo said, not looking him in the eyes.

"Someone's a little shy," he teased. "Don't worry; I won't try anything… as long as you follow the rules of course."

"Rules?" Shizuo echoed.

"Yup," he shrugged. "Every prostitute has a set of rules."

"Huh?" Shizuo asked eyes wide. If this idiot had more than three rules he was going to shoot him!

"Rule number one, no kissing," this of course brought on another onslaught of blushing. "No touching unless I give you permission, don't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt…?" he echoed hollowly. What the hell was wrong with this guy?

"And of course, always use protection," he blushed bright red at the implications. "Of course you don't really need to pay attention to the last rule, unless you want to get dirty."

"You know what, how about we go to bed, and sleep!" he said, deciding to change the subject.

Izaya laughed, "Whatever you say love. Hey, by the way, do you have any switchblades?"

"What the hell? What sort of question is that?" he demanded.

Izaya shrugged. "I can't sleep without a switchblade. Too vulnerable."

He nodded slowly, getting scared. What the hell had this kid been through to have to sleep with a switchblade? "I have a pocket knife…" wondering if he was going to regret this.

"That'll work," Izaya smiled brightly, holding his hand out. He sighed and grabbed a pocketknife from his drawers, hesitating before placing it in that pale expecting hand.

"Thank you very much," Izaya beamed. He nodded, now positive he was to regret this.

"You're not going to kill me in my sleep, are you?" he asked, unable to help himself.

Izaya laughed, throwing his head back, "Don't worry, I'd rather be fucked by you then kill you, just as long as you follow the rules."

He nodded, not wanting his voice to betray his fear. Izaya yawned and flopped down on the bed before curling up on his side.

"Night Shizu-chan!" he said sleepily to the blonde. He felt the weight change as Shizuo got on the other side of the bed. Clutching the pocketknife tight in his hands he tried to drift off to sleep.

Regardless to say, he did not sleep much that night.

**kokochi: Thank you for your review and yes, Shizuo's face was priceless! I so wish I had the artistic ability to draw it XD**

**Shadow MicNight: This is Izaya we're talking about, I don't think the word change is in his vocabulary!**

**Chelsea619: I don't think many were... I didn't plan that at all by the way (Izaya decided it on his own)**

**chi-lin: Sorry love but it had to be changed to M, but more swearing purposes, not any smut (or at least I don't hope so, Izaya seems to want to rebell against me though...)**

**Maru de Kusanagi: Awww, but it makes it all the more interesting!**

**Luna takamarie: Yeah, sorry about the whole slut thing but Izaya rebelled. Some characters just won't listen! X3**

**That's all and thank you for reading~!**


	4. Food Porn!

Pain, blood, hurt, agony, tears, rain, pain, blood, hurt, agony, tears, rain, Pain, Blood, Hurt, Agony, Tears, Rain, PAIN, BLOOD, HURT, AGONY, TEARS, RAIN!

"Itai…"

"Stop it…"

"NO!"

"Stop it!"

"STOP IT!"

The pain, the tears, broken thoughts, disconnected images. A black and grey world, splotches of red. Men, angry men, hurtful men, hurting him. Over and over and over…

No, what had he done to deserve such punishment? Was it his fault? No, it couldn't be. Then why was this happening. More pain, more blood, more tears.

Pain, blood, hurt, agony, tears, rain, pain, blood, hurt, agony, tears, rain, pain, blood, hurt, agony, tears, rain, pain, blood, hurt, agony, tears, rain, pain…

"STOP!"

Pain…

"Stop!"

Blood…

"It hurts…"

Hurt…

"Why…"

Agony…

"No…"

Tears…

"Itai…"

Rain…

"Stop…"

Silence…

Izaya jolted awake. Sweat matted his hair, his flesh crawled, breathes raced with his heart. Where was he? Where was he? WHERE WAS HE?

Suddenly he caught sight of the person next to him. Shizuo… He was at Shizuo's house… Shizuo had saved him… He was safe.

He took a deep breath and crawled out of the bed, unable to stay still any longer. It was still night but he knew that sleep was now an unattainable dream. Light, he wanted light.

Making his way to the bathroom, he focused on calming his still furiously beating heart. He trapped himself within the small space of the bathroom, turning on the lights. His shoulders relaxed as the florescent lights played shadows over him. He hopped onto the counter, pulling his legs into his chest and hugging himself.

That dream, or rather that memory, still haunted him though the lights had greatly calmed him. His eyes wandered to the shower. Hot water, yeah, that would do the trick.

He hopped off of the counter and stripped himself of his clothing, letting them fall to the ground, before taking a quick shower. Once done with that he filled the tub and sunk in with a deep sigh. He hadn't had a bath in years. The hot water swirled in lazy circles around him. This was just what he needed, yet…

The dream still rested heavily on his mind. He drew his knees to him once again and submerged his lips in the water, pouting while blowing bubbles. Unconsciously he raised a hand to his ear and rubbed the base softly. A large cross was burned into the skin, still paining him. Damn those bastards…

Unable to stand being alone with his thoughts anymore he rose and grabbed a towel. One look at the clothes carelessly thrown to the floor was enough to convince him of their uselessness. He thought about going into Shizu~chan's room, but decided not to wake the slumbering giant.

He wished he wasn't so picky, but even though he was a whore he was unbelievably clean. His clients had become accustomed to him stealing their showers once they were done with business. Even clothes that had been worn once disgusted him. Oh well.

Wrapping the towel around his waist he made his way to the kitchen. The clock read 6_ 57 am. Close enough to morning, right? He sighed and made his way to the fridge. Even though he was particularly hungry he was sure Shizuo was and since he wasn't giving him his body he might as well cook something for the man who had saved him.

He found flour, eggs, milk, water, butter, and salt. All the makings for crepes! S quick search also revealed a small pan. He heated up the pan, and while doing so decided to make a strawberry glaze and melted chocolate as toppings. The strawberries were in the fridge and the chocolate chips were in the cupboard. Both were pulled out and transformed into new formed while he began crepes.

Soon he had finished the mean. He arranged the crepes into triangle, placing a small pile of strawberries in each one, and slightly overlapped them in a circle. From there he grabbed a thin strainer and placed in some powdered sugar, which he distributed over the crepes, followed by a soft drizzling of chocolate and strawberry glaze. The leftover strawberries were cut and arranged into soft flower, three in all; one on the sides, off set from each other, and one in the middle.

He stepped away from his creation with a satisfied sighed. Though he loved to cook his job couldn't pay for it, besides, he also had to keep his figure. Of course, he decided this was a special occasion.

Since Shizuo didn't seem to be up yet he grabbed the plate and headed towards the bedroom, armed with a fork. He paused at the door, realizing he was in a towel, and then decided he didn't care. He softly knocked on the door before letting himself in.

As expected Shizuo was still asleep. He set down his platter on the desk and crawled into the bed. From there he made his way until he was face to face with the blonde.

"Shizu-chan~!" he called softly. "Shizu-chan~!" the said male grunted before mumbling something.

"Wake up, I have a surprise for you," he cooed. A few seconds later those dreamy coffee colored eyes opened, peeking at the world under long lashes and filled with a haze of sleep that made them seem as though they were once again that of a child's. He had to bite his lip and force a blush down at the sight of those eyes. Never, in all of his years, had he seen eyes as adorable as those.

Those eyes, in question, blinked once before coming to alertness. "What the hell?!" Shizuo yelled, sitting up straight and dislodging him.

He laughed at the other reaction before sitting up.

"Made you breakfast," he grabbed the plate and placed it in Shizuo's lap.

"Huh?" Shizuo asked. "Um, thanks,"

"It's nothing," he handed Shizuo the fork.

"Um," Shizuo stared at the plate. "This looks delicious and all and smells even better but, what the hell is it?"

"Those are crepe's filled with sliced strawberries then dusted with a hint of powdered sugar followed by a drizzling of strawberry glaze and melted chocolate." He watched Shizuo's reaction, laughing when he saw the blonde nearly drooling.

"Holy…" Shizuo said. "That must have taken some time."

He shrugged. "I had time,"

"What time where you up at?"

"Aw, that doesn't matter." He gestured to the plate. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Shizuo looked down, as though remembering that there was food. He watched as the blonde took the first bite. Shizuo's face went through several different phases of delight.

"This is delicious," the blonde expressed.

"Glad you like it," he beamed, feeling pleased with himself.

Shizuo suddenly looked over at him with a critical eye.

"What?" he questioned.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Shizuo asked.

He shrugged. "Not really hungry,"  
The blonde sighed. "You barely ate anything yesterday, you need to eat."

"But," he started to protest, but was cut off abruptly by a fork being shoved into his face. Sighing, he took the food and ate it.

"There we go," Shizuo said. "That's a good kitty,"

Just to milk it up he purred seductively, creeping closer to the blonde. "I could be a bad little kitty too," The blonde blushed again and thrust a fork at him.

"Shut up and eat,"

He laughed and took once again of the food. The continued the rest of the meal like this, Shizuo feeding the other. It was only after they had cleaned the plate that Shizuo noticed Izaya's lack of clothing.

"Why the hell are you in a towel?" Shizuo exclaimed.

Izaya looked down, "Oh, I took a shower,"

"That doesn't explain why you're only in a towel," he said.

Izaya shrugged. "I dunno, food porn?"

Sudden heat flushed throughout him. "W-what!?" he stuttered.

Izaya laughed, smirking. "Well, I did make you breakfast in just a towel."

Oh dear god, why were this images assaulting him!? He hung his head in reddening shame. Why, of all the people he could have saved, did it have to be this slut? Why?!  
"What happened to the clothes you took?" he finally asked.

"They were dirty."

"You only wore them to sleep."

"They were still dirty!"

He sighed and got up, stalking over to his closet. Inside he found some slacks that he had outgrown and a white button up shirt. The shirt was way too large for Izaya and the slacks had to be fastened with a belt, which also had to have additional holes made, but he got the stick of a boy dressed.

"There," he said, satisfied with his work. Izaya glared at him.

"These are way too big!" Izaya growled.

"We're going shopping today, so don't worry,"

Izaya sighed again, folding his arms and pouting like a child. A small gasp came from those pouting lips and the arms fell away, only to come back and clutch at that skinny chest.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

Izaya grunted and looked up, "I'm fine," yet his face was creased with pain.

"No, you're not." He said. "Come one, we're taking you to Shinra's, should've done it yesterday," then more to himself. "Would have saved me a hell of a lot of trouble."

"Who is Shinra's?" was the guaranteed response.

"A friend of mine, black market doctor," he said as he led the raven from the apartment and into the city.

"So none of this will go on any official records?"

He looked at the other in surprise. What an odd and very scary question. What was this boy afraid of?

"Um, no, no paperwork even has to be done,"

"Good," Izaya said with a nod.

"Why don't you want any paperwork?" he couldn't help his curiosity. Thank god he was not a cat!

Izaya shrugged. "Ah, well, I'm supposed to be dead. Or at least legally."

"What?!" he exploded, only to be cut off as he noticed that they have arrived at Shinra's place. He knocked on the door, which opened at his touch.

"Shizuo!" Shinra exclaimed. "I saw you coming from the window. I thought it was too good to be true. Have you finally agreed to let me examine you? Who is this? A lawyer? He seems awfully young, and pretty cute. Maybe he's your boyfriend? Am I right Shizuo? I bet I am. I'm right, aren't I? Huh? Shizuo? Shizuo? Shizuo" Shi-"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed, unable to take it anymore. "Come on Izaya, we're leaving this idiot alone!"

He jerked Izaya, only to have the other boy double over in pain. Damn…

"What's wrong?" Shinra asked, actually sounding like an adult.

"It's nothing, just my chest…" Izaya said weakly. Suddenly he coughed, blood stained his pale hand.

"Nothing?" Shinra questioned. "Well, it looks like that nothing can kill you. Come with me, I'll give you a once over, make sure everything's alright."

"O…kay…" Izaya agreed, letting Shinra drag him into the apartment. He looked up to see a woman in black pajamas and… no head! He must be sicker than he thought. Hallucinating and such.

He paused and Shinra quickly followed his gaze. "Oh, that's Celty by the way, my wife,"

"She has no head," he stated, feeling like an idiot but shocked. "No head…?"

Shinra tugged at his hand, leading him into another room, leaving Shizuo with the headless girl.

"Celty's a dullahan. In other words, an Irish grim reaper," Shinra informed him before sitting him down on a table and grabbing a bag. "Here, lay down." He did as he was told, watching as Shinra produced a multitude of deadly looking weapons. Just as a precaution, he checked to make sure his pocketknife was safely tucked away inside his pocket.

"So, I'm just going to check your lungs and such," Shinra said. "Can you tell what exactly happened so I can figure out what exactly to make sure is alright?"

He shrugged and looked away, jumping slightly as the cold metal of the stethoscope brushed his chest. "Gangbanger…" he muttered softly.

Shinra stuck a wooden stick in his mouth. "Ah,"

He did as he was told as Shinra continued the examination. His lungs, throat, neck, reflexes, and back were all checked. By the end he found he had three broken ribs and a slightly torn shoulder.

"Okay," Shinra said once he was patched up. "I hope you're okay with others seeing you naked because I need you to undress."

He nodded, stripping himself quickly, keeping the pocketknife in his hand. Shinra noticed the knife and laughed slightly.

"Jumpy, I see,"

He shrugged, but did nothing to deflect that accusation. Shinra first checked his ass, poking around a bit, then turned his attention to the front.

"Wow, that must have hurt," Shinra observed, talking about the burn marks down there. He shrugged but cringed slightly. They had hurt like a bitch!

Shinra rubbed his hands together, nodding as the examination came to an end.

"So doc," he said. "Am I going to live?"

"Well," Shinra said. "You should. I don't see any signs of herpes or any other of those sexually transmitted diseases. You do have torn anal thought. Nothing major that should heal in about a week. I'll give you some lotion to help the healing and ease the pain, alright. Other than that, you have the ribs and the thousands of others small injuries that you already know about. So, looks like you should live!"

"Thanks doc," he smiled as he redressed. "By the way, could you 'forget' to mention any of this to Shizu-chan?"

"Shizu-chan?" Shinra echoed. "Wait! You mean Shizuo?! Oh, um sure. May I ask why?"

"He kind of saved my life and I would feel bad if he had to think that he had to take care of me longer because I'm hurt," he shrugged. For some reason he didn't want to take advantage of the blonde. SO far the blonde was the only one who had showed him any compassion without a price since _he _disappeared.

Shinra shrugged and led him from the room. "Good enough for me,"

In the living room Shizuo was chatting with the headless chick. Or rather the headless chick was typing on a phone and Shizuo was responding. He felt a shudder run down his back. She was headless... enough said.

"Oh," Shizuo looked up to see that they had entered the room, "You guys down."

"Yup," Shinra beamed. "I patched up your little boyfriend just for you Shizu-chan~!"

He watched in amusement as Shizuo leapt from the couch and punched Shinra into the next room. Poor doctor.

"Shut up you bastard!" Shizuo yelled.

"But your boyfriend calls you that! Why can't I?" Shinra whined. How the doctor was able to talk after that hit was beyond him.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Shizuo was pissed now. He could practically see steams rising from those blonde locks.

"Shizu-chan and… what's your name?" Shinra asked, cutting off mid song for that question.

"Hibiya," he lied, not wanting anyone to know his real name.

"Shizu-chan and Hibiya sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"

Shizuo spun around and roughly grabbed him by the wrist. "Let's get out of here."

He ignored the sudden pain that flared in his chest and nodded. "Alright,"

Once back out on the streets they slowed to a walk. He stood a little behind Shizuo, just in case.

"So, Hibiya, did you decided Izaya was too boring a name for you?" Shizuo asked, almost sounding bitter.

He shrugged, looking down at the ground. "I don't like people to know my real name." he ran into Shizuo's halted back and looked up, wondering what was going on.

"Is Izaya a fake name too?" Shizuo asked.

"Huh?" he knitted his eyebrows, unable to understand the frustration in Shizuo voice.  
"What do you mean?"

"What other names do you have? Do you even have a real name?" Shizuo let out a sudden barking laugh that sent him into the air. "You are a prostitute. You probably have a new name for every person who fucks you up; if they even ask for a name that is!"

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, unable to understand this sudden mood swing.

Shizuo fell into a dead silence before answering, asking a question that left him wide eyed and speechless. "Just who the hell are you?"

Alright, so I hope you all absolutely love it X3 Sorry about the whole 'food porn' it's a bit of an inside joke with my family but I hope you can still find the humor in it! Sorry for the little cliff hanging. I'll try and update soon!

**Chelsea619: But dirty kitties are freakin' adorable XD Even if they are a bit naughty!**

**kokochi: Yup, our little Shizu-chan is still a virgin XD Though I don't think Izaya will let him be one for long...**

**chi-lin: Personally, I have no idea where this is going either. Every time I hop into Izaya's POV he yanks me all over the place until he gets what he wants! So far nothing in this chapter was planned out... Looks like you'll just get to sit back and enjoy the ride^^**

** .71192: Ahhh, a lot of things happened to Izaya when he was younger. This chapter goes a bit further into depth and there will be more about Izaya's childhood in the near chapters!**

**tazssj: I hoped you've liked this chapter then!**


	5. Damn

_Thanks for the reviews!_

Izaya bit his lip looking down. Could he really trust this stranger? This stranger already knew more about him than most.

"I…" he faltered, unsure what to say, how to say it. "I'm me," his whole life story summed up into a two words. Pathetic, yet true for every single human that walked this Earth and those before.

"Is Izaya your real name?" Shizuo asked. "Or is it a fake name like Hibiya? Or is Hibiya your real name and you've been lying to me?"

He closed his eyes. He didn't want these questions. He didn't want someone to know who he really was. That was when you got betrayed, hurt and broken. Opening up to anyone made you vulnerable. Yet, the others man posture, though taunt and clenched, looked even more scared and open than anything he could say.

"Izaya is my real name," he finally said with a sigh. "I just don't like others to know my real name."

"Then why did you tell me?" angry words hiding a scared tremor. What was the blonde afraid of? Him?

"Because…" he trailed off. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he had been sick and hurt, maybe it was because he was tired and loopy, maybe he just wanted someone to know. "I don't know,"

"How the fuck do you not know?" Shizuo yelled, whirling around to show coffee eyes ablaze. "Just what the hell is wrong with you?"

This made him laugh. A loud laugh that bubbled from his lips and forced him to double over.

"Wrong with me?" he laughed. Tears welled in his eyes. Laughter spilled from his lips. "Wrong with me?" his laughter began to fade, almost as sudden as it had stuck, until it petered out, leaving a hollow smile and dark eyes.

"What isn't wrong with me?" a shrug. "I mean, I really am one fucked up whore of a man…"

Shizuo was caught by surprised at the other man's honesty. Now he studied that slim person and the broken down posture it held; the shadowed eyes, the broken grin, the tears that refused to fall. What had happened to this black haired brat to degrade him into this?

"Izaya?" he asked tentatively. No response, not even a sigh. It was as if the world had created the saddest statue out of this one being.

Out of instinct he acted, an action he was sure to regret later but seemed like a good idea at the time. He hugged Izaya.

Izaya was tiny, ridiculously tiny. He felt as though he was holding a glass figurine, one to break at the slightest mishandling.

"Shizuo…" a soft voice whispered. Slowly the glass melted into flesh and blood. Two arms rose, as though to hug him back.

Izaya froze, unsure what to do. What was he to do? Why was Shizuo hugging him? No, why was he letting a stranger touch him? Someone was touching him without his permission! No, stop it, no, stop it stop it…

"STOP IT!" It was pure instinct. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he couldn't help it. He struck out, the pocketknife in his hand, the blade at attention.

The blade caught on clothes, then dug deeper into flesh. Warm flecks of blood splattered his face. The warm arms that had enveloped him fell away. He stood there a moment, knife clutched loosely at his side, panting slightly, before the realization of what he had done hit him. Scared red eyes shot up to see Shizuo bent over slightly, a hand over the small gash in his chest.

"…" there was nothing to say. He had just slashed the angel who had saved him, taken care of him. He had just cut up one of the only people in his life to show him compassion.

"Izaya…?" a lost whisper. Those coffee eyes looked to him. No hurt reflected from those tinted windows, instead there was just confusion.

He took a step back, horrified at what he had done. He had warned Shizuo, why had Shizuo touched him? Why?

Shizuo opened his mouth to say something. Those lost eyes turned into an unknown expression. Scared of what was to come he turned and ran, ignoring the pounding in his ears and the pain in his chest with each halted step.

Shizuo stood there, wondering what had happened. The blood from the cut on his chest was already drying. It was a really small cut with all the depth of a paper cut. He bit his lip, wondering why Izaya had done it, why Izaya had cut him, and then he remembered. Rule number 2, no touching without Izaya's permission. So Izaya hadn't been joking. What had he done…? Izaya was still hurt and now that idiot was running around the city, with broken ribs no less.

Yet, being the 'heartless bastard' he was he could probably let Izaya run free. Izaya had run in the first place. Still, the scared look in that pale face haunted him. Those wide red eyes, shaking hands, quick breathes. Shit, he couldn't just leave Izaya. Izaya was still just a little kid, even if they were the same age.

He sighed and headed in the direction that Izaya had run off, starting off with a brisk walk that slowly increased to a run. He hoped that idiot was alright…

Izaya ran until the pain in his chest grew too much. As soon as he stopped he doubled over, throwing up whatever had survived in his stomach. He could still feel the painkillers surging through his body, turning his stomach. Damn…

He leaned against a wall and slide down until he was sitting on the ground, head between his knees.

The scene that had just taken place flashed before his lidded eyes. The tugging of the blade as it snagged skin, the sound of skin tearing, the cut that tattooed that tan skin.

"Shizuo…" he whispered, voice cracking. He had hurt somebody, again! Yeah, he had just barely met the guy, but he had still hurt him. Why was he like this? Why was he such a horrible person? Damn, why didn't Shizuo just let him die, then none of this would have happened.

Unable to keep these negative emotions bottled up inside anymore he punched the wall, scraping up his knuckles. He winced… that hurt…

Damn…

Shizuo rounded another corner, looking down the alleyway before decided that Izaya wasn't there. Oh, where was that idiot? Another alleyway, another shadow, nothing. Sighing ran a hand through his hair. Why was he even doing this to himself? If someone had told him just yesterday that he would be running around like an idiot looking for a slut he would have laughed at them, then punched them to try to knock some sense into them. But here he was, an idiot looking for an idiot.

He continued his search at a walk, scanning every alleyway he passed. As though mimicking his mood rain began to fall. Damn…


End file.
